


Friends To...Lovers

by mdpatino2



Series: From Strangers To Friends To....Lovers [2]
Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpatino2/pseuds/mdpatino2
Summary: Slim recalls the time he met Jess and the two friends have some fun before the stagecoach arrives.





	1. Two Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim recalls the time he met Jess and the two friends have some fun before the stagecoach arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Slim and Jess decide to take a break from work and decide to go out for a ride that ends with them falling in the water.

The first time he saw him, was near his land's water, where they argued. After disarming Slim, the stranger left and yet Slim knew, somehow he knew that he would see the stranger again.

When he returned to the ranch, Jonesy told him that Andy was inside with someone. Sure enough, Slim came face-to-face with the stranger again. He wanted to get rid of the stranger before something bad happened.

Andy, however, somehow manged to convince Slim and Jonesy to let Jess stay with them,much to his older brother's dismay. That and he knew better than to continue arguing. After a group of outlaws ,who have forced their way into the house, tried to kill them the pair decides to work together and soon found themselves trusting eachother. Now, it's been a good many years since all of that happened and Slim was glad he had listened. He and Jess were now partners at the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station and things couldn't be better.

"Hey Slim! Give me a hand will ya?" Slim looked in the direction of Jess' voice and smiled. Jess was trying to coax a stubborn stallion he had caught into the corral. 

"Hahaha. He's certainly a stubborn one alright", the older man said.

"You're not helping!" was the response he got. 

Slim laughed again as he went up to help his best friend. 

"Whoa boy. Steady there whoa shh-shh" Jess and Slim said. The horse became still as the pair gently rubbed his head and neck. "Good boy, that's a good boy." 

The oldest look at his partner as the horse gently nudged his head at Jess. It did the same with Slim as the two men laughed gently.

 "Well  I think it's best to put him with the others" the oldest of the two said.

 Jess chuckled. "I reckon you're right"

 He closed the corral gate after Slim had gotten out. 

 " Say Jess, after we're done here how about going out for a ride?"

 "Sure but are you sure Slim? What if the stage arrives when we're out?"

 " I don't think you need to worry about, the next one won't be here for two hours," was Slim's answer as he wrapped an arm around Jess.

 Jess smiled and nodded. "Alright then",he looked at where Slim was chopping wood-prior to Jess calling him to lend a hand-and added, "Bet I can finish my chore before you do!"

 Slim chuckled. "You're on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The two friends raced through the open land on their horses. Laughter could be heard from a mile around as they finally reached the creek. Jess laughed and called out,"Ha I won!" mere seconds after stopping. "Only because you cheated", Slim answered. "You were counting too slow", his partner responded back.

"And I've forgotten how impatient a little guy like you can be, huh Jess", the eldest replied.

 Jess rolled his eyes at Slim. "Slim..." "Oh no, don't try anything, especially with that mischievous look on your face", Slim interrupted him.

"What mischievous look?" The younger man said, pretending not to know what the other was talking about.

 They both mounted off their horses, tied up the reins and went to the creek's edge. When they were close enough and Slim had turned his back to him, Jess pushed him into the water. The older man came up, coughing up water and looked at Jess' direction who was laughing hard.

 "What the devil Jess?!" Jess kept on laughing despite Slim's own mischievous look. "Hahahahaha The look on your face Slim!" The joke was on him as Slim started to splash him. "Damn it Slim! quit it!"  The older man kept on laughing then he got out and began to give chase.

Slim chased Jess and caught him on the second attempt ,after the first one miss. Jess escaped from Slim, who eventually caught him again. Only this time, they both fell into the water.

 The two of them came up, coughed up water and laughed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's finished! It's longer that I expected it to be. The second chapter will continue were this one left off at.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Jess return to the ranch only to find some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will continue from the previous one and more.

From The Previous Chapter: **Two Friends**

  _The two of them came up, coughed up water and laughed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahahaha Okay, you won" Slim said. "That ain't so pard, you did", Jess responded.

"No, you did"  "No, you did"

"You won and I lost" Slim kept on saying. "No Slim, you won" Jess replied back.

"Just admit it already Jess"  "Alright I will. You won"

"Jess!" the oldest responded.

 "What?" the youngest responded back.

Slim stared at Jess , who stared back at him. They were silent then the laughter started again.

"C'mon Jess, we need to start heading back", Slim said after they have stopped.

 "Already? Feels like we just got here", Jess replied as he and Slim got out of the water.

 "Uh...we've only been here for a few minutes, pard" 

 "I know that, Slim. Just...wish we had more time"

 "Getting soft , Jess?" Slim teased. "Hardly" ,was Jess' answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The two rode back and by the time they reached the ranch, the stage coach was already there.

 "I thought you said we had two hours?!" Jess exclaimed. He hurried towards the house as Slim stood there, mouth open in surprise. 

  _Seriously? Oh great. Just great! Why didn't anybody tell me the schedule had been changed?!_

"Hey Jess wait up!" Slim yelled at Jess but, it was of no use.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laramie J/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Daisy, isn't that Slim and Jess riding this way?" Mose said as he pointed towards the two riders who were heading in their direction.

 They were riding their horses hard and fast, the dust raised up enough that it mostly shielded the riders from everyone's view.

 Daisy sighed and smiled. "They are Mose, through they've got alot of explaining to do."

 Slim and Jess halted in front of the corral. Despite the fact that they were racing like the devil was after them, it did very little to dry them since they were still soaking wet.

 "Hey Mose. How you doing?" Jess said.

 "I'm doing fine, Jess'' Mose replied back.

 "That's good to hear"' Slim said as he walked up to them." Hey Daisy, sorry we're late."

 "Hello Slim. I suppose you and Jess were _busy_?" 

 The tall blond man looked at his partner, then at himself. "Yeah, we had a bit of an accident, nothing serious."

 "What _were_ you two doing? Wrestling?" Mose asked.

 "Just out for a ride", Jess answered him.

 "That's it?"

 "That's it"

Daisy and Mose weren't convinced so Jess added, "Okay we went to the creek to rest and we both fell in the water."

"Hahahaha You fell into the water? Hahahaha" Mose laughed.

 "That was Slim's fault!"

 "Wait a minute there you're the one who started it" , Slim retorted. 

"You grabbed me, chsedand when I try to get away we fell "

"Only because you pushed me in and you did get away from me but I caught you again" , Slim answered with a grin of satisfaction.

 "Hmm So Jess pushed Slim in, then Slim got out and chased him?" someone said. The group turned around as the speaker stepped out of the coach.

 "Jonsey?! When did you....?" Jess said in surprise but was interrupted.

 "Miss Cooper, Mr. Shell*, if that's their explanation, they're probably in some mess of sorts", he finished. 

 "Most likely they are the mess" another voice said. Slim- after trying to explain to Jonesy-immediately recognized the voice as Andy's. 

 "Heh Yeah, I suppose your...", Jonesy was interrupted as Slim made his way to his brother and hugged him. Jonesy smiled at the two Sherman brothers who immanently got to talking. He turned towards Jess, who was still in shock; It however soon disappeared.

 "Jess!"the young man said excitedly. "Hey Tiger!" The two hugged while Slim went to greet Jonesy, Daisy right behind him. "I missed you" Andy said as he looked up at Jess. "I missed you too, Andy", Jess responded as he ruffled the boy's hair gently.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not finish but I hope you enjoy it still. Also *Shell I believe is Mose's last name.


	3. A Ride To Laramie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Jess head for Laramie and get themselves into a heap of trouble in the saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! ♥♥

The inside of the house was buzzing with noise as people talked excitedly around the table, waiting to leave; through some were more than happy to stay and eat Daisy's cooking.                    

\-------Laramie Slim /Jess------- 

 "Now boys, you're guests here-"

"Now madam, we've lived here years ago. 'Far we're concern this is still our home so we don't mind a bit" Jonesy told Daisy as he and Andy washed the dishes."I second that. Jonesy,pass me the cloth please." "Here you go boy."Daisy smiled. "Well, if you boys really want to, I'll help ".

\-----Laramie Slim/Jess------

"Andy, are you done with your chores yet? "

"All done Miss Daisy ".

"Darn animal! "

Before Daisy or Andy could ask Jonesy what happen, a noise was heard. 

"Hey Aunt Daisy, Jonesy ,Andy come quick!"Mike called out. 

The three went inside and found the main room and the kitchen a mess. 

"Whoa looks like a tornado passed through here",Jonesy said as he looked around, curiosity written on his face.

"Yeah but, why didn't we hear anything before? Looks like it went on for a few minutes, Andy added.

"Well all I know is that it started after an argument and that it ended rather fast ",Mike answered. "Faster than I ever saw ".

"Mike, where are Slim and Jess? "Daisy asked. The others looked at him expectly, the same question going through their minds. 

The voices were heard before Mike could answer that. 

"Damn it Jess ! The next time you do that-"

"-Now hang on a minute! "

"Huh, looks like that answers the question , Miss Daisy ",Jonesy said. The argument continued.  

"Yes . Yes it does ",Daisy  went outside, where the pair was at.

" How the heck did we miss 'em? "The older man wondered.

"I don't know . All I know is ,they're in trouble ",Andy replied. Mike nodded in agreement. 

\-----Laramie - Slim Sherman/Jess Harper -----

After making Slim and Jess clean up the mess, the others made the two young men clean out the barn twice. When they started to complain about painting part of the barn, the two friends got a scolding from both Daisy and Jonesy . As they hurried up to finish, Jess almost stepped on a chicken causing it to run and nearly made Slim trip.

"What the -----?!" he exclaimed as the chicken clucked its way out of the barn. "Damn chicken ",Slim added under his breath.

Jess tried not to laugh but, he wasn't successful as stifled laughter came out. However, it didn't last as more laughter was heard; Andy and Mike were laughing at them from the doorway before being chased by the offend pair. 

"Why you ------",Jess said loudly. The only response he got was more laughter as well as "Run! They're catching up! and"Ha! Can't catch us! ",before both boys disappeared behind the house.

Slim sighed when they lost sight of them. "Kids. Always getting on the nerves. "

"We'll get them later. Let's get back to work ",Jess told him. Slim looked directly  at him . "I have a better idea. "How about going to town to pick up the supplies? " His friend looked at him, eyes wide open. How's that better? ""We might find some excitement ",Slim answered shrugging . "Alright  Slim ",Jess replied before adding, "What did we run out of this time? "

 -------Laramie -Slim /Jess -------

"Here is the list of supplies ",Daisy said as she handed it to Slim.

"Thanks Daisy. We'll be back ",he said. 

"You boys better be after the whole mess you've made earlier, we're short on alot things 'cept food lucky ",Jonesy replied.

Slim and Jess sighed in unison. 

\-------Laramie Slim and Jess -------

The two men drove into Laramie a little over an hour hour later. Slim paused for the fifth time just as he and Jess got to the storefront. 

"What is it now? "Jess said, slightly annoyed. They have been arguing over what had occurred at the ranch;  _strangely_ enough neither of them remembered what had started the fight in the first place .

"Nothing! It's just that ----we've been arguing a whole lot lately and I hope that doesn't ----"

"Hey no worries, pard. We've been through worse than 'his, more than once ",Jess responded with a smirk. Slim smirked back as the pair got off  the wagon and went inside. 

\-----Laramie Slim Sherman and Jess Harper -----

"Hello Slim. Jess . What can I do for you? " the store owner asked. 

"Hello Ben, I'm afraid we're gonna need everything on this list ",Slim said as he handed said list. Ben took it and when he saw it, he was surprised. He turned the sheet of paper over and saw more of the same. The list went from the top to the bottom on both sides. 

"What are you boys doing? A celebration with the whole town as guests? "

 "Uh no. We're just running low on ----everythin' ",Jess said.

"Oh. Alright then ". The man went to get some of the supplies while Slim and Jess looked for the rest. "Whatever caused the shortage of your supplies boys, I hope it doesn't happen again. Not that I mind much of course ",Ben called out from behind the counter.  

"Don't worry. You won't see anything like this anymore ",Slim responded. 

"We better hope not ",Jess said in a teasing whisper. Slim glared at him. 

\-----Laramie Slim Sherman and Jess Harper -----

"Is that everything? " "Yeah, we have  _everything_ ,Slim ",Jess answered his question for the third  time .

"Sorry pard, just making sure ",Slim paused then continued, "Unless you want Jonesy and Daisy to lick your hide when they find that something's missing ". Jess looked at him, his eyes wide open.  "-----Nevermind ".

"Good ",his friend told him. "Come on ,let's have a drink ". Jess smiled. "Okay then. What are we waiting for? " "First we're going to take the wagon and the horses to the stables, then we'll have that drink ".

\-----Laramie Slim Sherman and Jess Harper -----

"Ha ha ha! "One more over here! " "Hey there! " "Make it two! "

Music, laughter, and chatter were heard through out the saloon. 

"Two more drinks over here Sam ", Slim said. The bartner nodded and gave him two beers. "Don't drink anymore or you won't be able to stand up and perhaps it's best not to go home today ". Slim nodded in agreement and went back to where Jess was at. The place was very crowded that only the farest table had been available. 

"Took you long enough ", Jess said as Slim sat down and handed him his drink. "It was only a minute and a half ", the oldest responded. "That's a minute and a half too long "

Slim laughed as Jess smiled at him. The two have been at the saloon for over three hours and a half; during that time, they've had eaten eggs, potatoes, and chicken for dinner with six shots of whiskey ,four glasses of beer and a shot of rum each. 

"Stop complaining Jess. I got, 'em didn't I? " Slim replied back, a bright smile on his face. Upon seeing his bestfriend's smile, Jess felt his heart skip a beat in his chest; it became stronger when Slim squeezed his shoulder in a very familiar sign of affection. 

"Fair enough ",the youngest finally said. The oldest chuckled before going back to his drink. Slim looked back at his partner, after twenty seconds, and said, "Are you going to drink it? " Jess looked at his beer, then towards his pard and nodded. "To everyday life and every crazy thing that comes with it ", Slim added. "Here here !", Jess said. 

 Minutes later they finished their drinks but, as they tried to keep themselves from losing their balance, Jess inadvertently ran into a large man, who was obviously more drunk than he or Slim were; way taller too. 

"Oh sorry mister, I didn't mean ----"

"Saying 'sorry' ain't gonna do you any good kid ",the drunk man respond scornfully.

The response caused Slim to worry, which only became worse as the man's drinking buddies started to crowd them.

"You  got a problem with our friend? " "Heh, those two boys? "

"Look mister , I don't want no trouble ", Jess told the man in front of him. However it was in vain ,as the dude and his fellow drinkers laughed and -within a few seconds - a fight broke out. "We'll see about that! "

 

 

 


	4. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sherman Ranch family are visited by friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but the chapter was longer than I expected it to be (which is why I'm still typing this up since I clicked the 'post' button too soon) Also, our two boys are still in trouble so let's see how they're doing .

Despite the overwhelming odds against them , Slim and Jess held their own.

Through it wasn't for long; Jess was fighting off five guys at once - Slim was fighting the other half - when the man that had started this whole mess came from behind.

"Jess ! Look out! " Slim yelled. It was a little too late, as Jess turned to face his aggressor ,the large man hit him in the back of the head with a chair.

"Jess !" "Slim! Watch out for the guys behind you!" Jess managed to yell out as he dodged a kick by rolling out of the way.

Slim turned as three hombres came at him; he dodged the first two attacks but , wasn't able to avoid the third - a punch to the face -which left him with a bleeding lip and a bruised jaw. 

Jess cursed under his breath as he found himself surrounded by the jerk's crew; he was worrying about Slim on top of that.

"Leave him alone! " 

Jess was dizzy -both from drinking too much and from getting hit with a chair ,not to mention the punches and near kicks,- but that didn't make it difficult to recognize who's voice it was : Slim's. 

He was pretty beaten up : blood dripped from his lip and one of his eyes was starting to turn a dark color. 

Even in this condition, Slim managed to fight off the goons. Once he reached where Jess was fighting, Slim punched the one that had hurt his friend the most : the large fat leader of the gang.

The guy tumbled backwards with a yelp and looked up at Slim who, in turn, looked down at him, light blue eyes staring coldly- and directly- at him for mere seconds. Then, the blond-haired man picked up the bully by his collar;  Slim punched him in the face and gut with all the strength that he could muster. He repeated the punishment again and again, not giving the villain much of a chance to put one over him.

Meanwhile, Jess was fighting off against two men. The first one, he hitted him in the gut with an elbow, then a punch to the face. With the second man, the young Texan used his gun to shoot the other's gun out of his hand and then proceeded to knock the man out with a punch as well. Jess looked around, expecting more trouble and he realized that the gang of troublemakers have lost their will to continue the fight. 

 _"Typical and good riddance "_ ,the young man thought as he turned around to see Slim and the troublesome guy fighting still. " _Great "_ , Jess sighed . He walked up to them just as his partner punched the idiot one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas and comments would be appreciated.


End file.
